


The Inadvertent Voyeur

by islasands



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friendship, Love, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has opportunity to watch his friend making love to his partner. He makes good - and loving - use of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inadvertent Voyeur

Tommy said his goodbyes. A fucking awesome night all round. Last to leave, thanks to Adam who wouldn’t let him leave until he was straight as a straight line. Safe to drive. Tommy looked up at the night sky as he opened his car door. He’d already spent a few hours looking at it through Adam and Sauli’s new telescope. _Their telescope. Weird how quickly that shit happens_ , Tommy thought. He started the car. As he backed out of the driveway he saw the lights going out upstairs _. I’m happy for that crazy fuck, but not gonna lie, I’m gonna miss him. In fact, I miss him already._

He backed across the road, took one last look at the hillside house, and decided he couldn’t be fucked going home. Not straight away. He reached in his pocket for his phone. Damn. He drove forward a little to see if their bedroom light was still on. It was. Okay, then.

He ran up the drive, let himself through the side-door to the garden stairs, and ran up to the deck. Should he knock on the sliding doors or go round to the private courtyard at the end of the deck and tap on their window? He decided upon the latter. As he turned the corner he was able to confirm that the light was still on. Good. He walked up to their sliding doors, noticing that although the drapes were drawn they had left the doors open. He could hear voices, music.

“Come here.”

“You must wait.”

“No, I won’t wait.”

“I am to shower.”

“I don’t want you clean. I want you dirty. Fuck the shower. _I_ want to clean you.”

Tommy took a step forward. He raised his hand to bang on the window. But then he heard movements, a scuffle, and Sauli giggling.

 “You should never fight me. I will always win.” Tommy smiled at Adam’s voice. _That’s my boy, he thought._

“Because I will always allow it.” Tommy nodded. _Yeah. That’s why he loves you, dude. Control freak meets his match._

“Precisely.” _And you are always precise, Adam. Always._

Another long pause, and then Sauli again, in what sounded like a heavy sigh, “Clean me then. Oh, fuck. Fuck.”

Tommy turned to leave. Why had he stayed long enough to hear this much? And why was -? Tommy laid a hand over his crotch.

 _After Dad died he took me in his arms and I have never felt so damn loved and protected in my entire life. Held me in his arms, rocked me, cradled me. Didn’t speak. Just held me against his chest. And when I pulled away enough to be able to look up at his face he bent down and kissed me. Yeah, he kissed me. Kissed me because I wanted him to. Not for sex. Not for consolation. Not for some weird fucking twist on exchanging the breath of life in the face of death. None of that bullshit. He_ knew _. He knew the reason. He knew and he said it, whispered it, - between kisses so brutal I could hardly fucking feel my mouth. “Rage, rage, rage, against the dying of the light.” What a beautiful bastard! Dylan Thomas in a fucking kiss! So beautiful to me in that fucking moment that I smacked the sides of his head with both hands as he kissed me. And that was the closest we ever came to fucking. Fuck. So fucking close.He suddenly came alive, like fire in a thicket. I could feel it catching. See it in his eyes. And he threw me off him. Walked away. Pulled himself together._

“Mine! Every fucking part. All mine.” Adam’s voice, low and insistent, made Tommy jump. He turned back to the open doors. He crept forward. He knew the lie of the land in their bedroom. The bed was to the left of the doors. If he parted the drapes just a little, then maybe...

He stepped up close to the drapes and carefully pulled the join apart. He looked inside.

Sauli was lying across the bed. Adam was crouching above him, one arm supporting him, the other pinning Sauli’s arms above his head. He was slowly licking and biting Saul’s nipples while simultaneously lowering himself so that their erections knocked. He twisted his hips, arching up as though to emphasize the ache of their connection. Tommy suddenly felt a sympathetic ache in his groin. He loosened his belt and unzipped his fly. Now Adam was dragging Sauli down the bed. He took Sauli’s legs and held them in the air, briefly looking down and saying something, then pushed them back further with his forearm while he slid down sideways to put his face between his legs. Sauli’s legs were shaking and little wonder. Whatever he was actually doing, just the sight of that black head moving against Sauli’s ass, his hand hidden beneath his head, and his legs splayed so that his own ass was in the air, was enough to make Tommy stifle a gasp. He gripped himself as though gripping a branch to break his fall down a cliff.  

 _Why not? Why the fuck not? Adam was leaning against the door. He wouldn’t or couldn’t look at me. And so I cried. I got up and stood in the middle of the room and cried like a kid. Loud crying. He didn’t move and I carried on crying. When I stopped he came over and put his arm around me. He led me to the table and sat me on a chair. He pulled up a chair and sat opposite me. He slid his hands across the table. I took them, pulled them towards me, and put my head on our hands. And that was enough, man. I could have fallen asleep like that. His hands in mine, my head resting on them._

Adam had fallen between Sauli’s legs and they were kissing. One of his hands was still between Sauli’s legs, gently pushing fingers into his anus. He knelt up, knees spread wide apart, and used his hand to guide his cock inside Sauli. He was murmuring something. He rocked forward gently, his buttocks clenching as he managed his thrusts. Sauli threw his arms around his neck. Tommy found himself clenching his own buttocks in time to Adam’s. He stared at the length of Sauli’s torso, estimating just how deeply a cock that size must go. My God, it must go further than his belly button. It must knock on the door to his heart and lungs. Tommy lurched physically and mentally at the thought. The sounds they were making were muffled by a ringing in his ears, a thick ringing that was matched by a thickening sensation in his testicles. Adam was using one of Sauli’s legs for leverage, while his other hand worked his cock, slowly, rhythmically.

 _Later he tucked me in and sat on the edge of the bed. We talked about arrangements.I was so fucking tired but was fighting sleep because I didn’t want him to leave. “Sleep,” he said. “I’m not going anywhere.” And he was true to his word. When I woke it was dawn and he was still there. Still awake. Just sitting there, looking out the window. He looked down at me. “It’s spring. You wouldn’t know it, would you? I hadn’t really noticed. It rains so fucking much here, but it’s actually spring.” He looked back out the window. “I’ll always watch over you. You know that, don’t you.”_

At the exact moment Tommy saw Sauli ejaculate – not only semen, but a cry, and at the exact moment that Adam lurched forward and threw his head back, the river of feelings that had been coursing through Tommy’s mind, the flow of memories, the love he felt for his friend, the pleasure, sexual and emotional, he felt in his friends’ love for one another, arrived at the dam in his cock and poured violently over its edge. He cupped a hand over its flow. He backed away from the door. He could hear Adam and Sauli making love talk. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but the gaps between their sentences made it obvious they were kissing. He did himself up and began walking away. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked up at the stars again. “Come on,” he said with a wry smile,”What are you looking at? You're the same as me. Inadvertent voyeurs, - just like me!” He winked and clicked his tongue at them.

He drove home. He slept like a baby.


End file.
